


A Knight In Love

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Merlin Collection [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), M/M, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The Knight just can’t resist you.





	A Knight In Love

“Ah-the Knights of Camelot. What can I get you, gentlemen?” you queried, rubbing your hands together to fight the cold.

Gwaine stepped up to your shop, leaning against the counter and sending you a wink.

“Sir Gwaine. Your usual?” you asked, grabbing the loaf you knew the Knights usually liked.

“Actually-we’ll have the raisin bread today”, he stated, looking back at the other knights, all of whom nodded as they shivered.

Your hand shifted to the left, grabbing the raisin bread and slicing it, glancing up to see the knights running into the tavern across the street to escape the cold, leaving you and Gwaine alone.

“You know-I’d advise against looking like that when you go out”, you muttered, sprinkling a few fresh raisins on the loaf and wrapping it in cloth.

“And why would that be?”

You shrugged, handing over the bread and taking the coins he offered you.

“Well-a knight should look trustworthy. Reliable. You look…too pretty”, you teased, looking him up and down and appreciating how handsome he was.

Gwaine chuckled to himself, a huge smile on his face as his hand landed on top of yours.

“Well-I like to look pretty when I visit you”, he whispered, eyes filled with a certain adoration.

You scoffed, shaking your head and going into the back of the store, reappearing with another small bag.

“This is just for you. Some of those biscuits you like. And a pretty flower for the pretty knight”, you joked, holding out the little white flower.

He smirked and took them with a grateful nod, before he walked around the counter to stand in front of you.

“Gwaine-someone’ll see”, you hissed, eyes darting around in fear of a Knight of Camelot getting caught with a lowly shop-owner of no nobility.

But Gwaine couldn’t find it in himself to care, arms wrapping around your waist as he pulled you closer.

“Shut the shop-and we can go into the back where no-one can see”, he rasped, leaning down and planting a soft kiss in the crook of your neck.

You shut your eyes, revelling in the feeling of his lips, his beard scratching at your skin-but came to your senses when you heard the distant muttering of people down the street.

Pushing him away, you composed yourself and sent him a glare.

“Go, Sir Knight. The people of Camelot await your protection-and you cannot do that from here”.

He groaned exaggeratedly, huffing as he stepped away and grabbed his things.

“Visit me tonight?” he pleaded in a low whisper, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

You knew you shouldn’t-after all, sneaking into the castle in the middle of the night was reckless. But you’d never felt so alive with someone as you did with Gwaine-so you sent him a small nod and a smile that promised him you’d be there.

He took the flower between his teeth, sending you a grateful grin and walking away-eager for the hours to pass before you’d be alone with him.


End file.
